


Adrift

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: NCIS Verse [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Court Case, Gen, IA investigation, MCRT, SECNAV - Freeform, US Marshall, Undercover, wrongfully accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: NCIS AU:  By the direct order form SECNAV, Tony DiNozzo is betrayed by those he calls family at NCIS, after being blamed for an unforeseen screw-up at a crime scene and fired without being given the opportunity to plead his case.  Shortly afterwards, a case from his past comes to haunt the MCRT.
Series: NCIS Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107227
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Adrift

***

Tony DiNozzo, former Special Agent of NCIS, Senior Field Agent to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was lost. He had started off that morning just as he had the past ten years, showing up at NCIS Headquarters, getting a phone call and heading out to a crime scene, just NORMAL. But when they had returned to the bullpen, he had been mildly surprised when Gibbs had gone directly up to Director Vance’s office, and then approximately two hours later he had received a call from Cynthia requesting his presence in the Director’s office and then…he had been blindsided.

The Director, Internal Affairs, and Gibbs had all been there and he had been forced to sit there and listen as they accused him of deliberately sabotaging their cases over the past few months, he hadn’t been able to speak up on his own behalf and Gibbs had stood there and hadn’t spoken up on his behalf at all. He had been fired, had his badge and weapon taken from him and security and come to escort him from the building.

What hurt him more than being fired was that Gibbs hadn’t stood at his agent’s side and pleaded his case for an independent review of the case. A chance to have and outside fact body mission to look into his innocence. For the first time since he had arrived at NCIS, he was alone.

Tony paused on the stairs of Gibbs basement, “Boss?” he called out hesitantly.

“What are you doing here?” demanded Gibbs as he throw the sander in his hands against the wall, “I don’t work with traitors!” he shouted.

“Boss, I didn’t…” Tony trailed off as his eyes widen in fear.

Gibbs swallowed his bile as soon as he spotted the fear in Tony’s eyes, he had fought with Director Vance about this but he had lost the battle and now he was forced to follow through or be kept away from his Second in Command, “Liar!” he growled as he stalked up the stairs and forced Tony to back up from him, “No one wants you here! Not the team and defiantly not me!”

“Boss... Gibbs… please,” Tony pleaded as he reached out to the man who was as close as being his only family in since he was disowned at the age of twelve.

“Why would I want you?” Gibbs forced himself to continue to destroy the remains of whatever bond he and Tony still shared, “Your own father disowned you! You’re a joke! No one even wanted you to come back!”

“Boss… Gibbs, I’m sorry,” Tony forced himself to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall, “You won’t ever be bothered by me again,” he muttered as he ran up the stairs and out of Gibbs’ house, he struggled to open his car door as he felt Gibbs’ eyes track him from the front door of his house, “What’s the point?” he uttered under his breath as he pealed out of Gibbs’ driveway and headed out of DC, he didn’t even stop by his apartment in order to get his belongings, he just drove.

By the time he came back to reality, he found himself at a gas station in Georgia, he remained behind the wheel as he tried to come to terms with what had happened to his life in the past 24 hours. He had lost his job, home, there was no way he could afford to keep his apartment without his paycheck from NCIS and there was no way he could join another Law Enforcement Agency, not with this blackmark on his record.

Thirty minutes later, he had called his landlord and arranged to have his apartment packed up and placed into storage, Gary had no problems with holding his belongings for him until he arranged to collect them and although Tony had been willing to continue paying for the apartment, Gary had refused to allow him. So there went his only remaining ties to the DC area, and when he did finally settle down somewhere and get a non-Law Enforcement job, he’d send for his belongings.

After he finished his last phone call, he removed the battery from it and tossed the cell and battery into his glove department, making a mental note in his mind to pick up a burner as soon as possible, the last item he had to get rid of was his car. He had no doubt that Abby was going to be tracking him down as soon as NCIS decided they were going to arrest and charge him for their lies.

***

(NCIS)

McGee looked up when he noticed a group of expensively dressed people enter the bullpen and looked around in mild disgust, “Hello, can I help you?” he smiled outwardly, “I am Special Agent Timothy McGee, the Senior Field Agent,” he was thrilled everytime he introduced himself, and he made sure to introduce himself to everyone.

“I’m Taylor Jones, the US District Attorney for Maryland,” introduced the man in front of the group.

“Diana Livingstone, the US District Attorney for Pennsylvania,” a middle-aged black female introduced herself.

“Samuel Pearson and my partner Adam Harrison, US Marshall Service,” introduced the final pair of the group.

“Welcome,” called out Director Vance as he came around the corner with Gibbs close behind him, “I was unaware of a visit…”

He was interrupted by Taylor Jones, “Director Vance?” he demanded as he turned his glare at the NCIS Director.

“Yes…”

“You’re the idiot then,” Diana commented as she glanced toward the elevator when she heard it opened and smiled when she spotted the rest of the Marshalls entering the bullpen with their gear in hands.

“I’m sorry?”

“You accused Anthony DiNozzo of sabotaging cases…” trailed off Taylor with a frown, “you DO remember doing that, don’t you?”

“What happened with Agent DiNozzo is an internal matter…”

“No, it isn’t,” Taylor continued as though Vance never spoke, “Samuel, tear this place apart,” he ordered as he unleashed the mixture of Marshalls and Law Enforcement personnel on the unexpecting NCIS Agents.

“Let’s talk in my office,” Vance tried again as he watched the Agents order his people away from their desks and phones.

“No,” Diana growled, “The accusation against DiNozzo WILL be cleared!” she yelled as she glared around the bullpen, “Is that understood?” she demanded of the Marshalls.

“Yes, ma’am,” Samuel acknowledged as he spotted more Agents arrive via the stairs, “The lab and evidence locker?” he questioned.

“Secured,” the Marshall replied as he let go of a disgruntled Abby.

“Why are you so interested in DiNozzo?” demanded Gibbs.

“Simply put,” Diana started slowly, “without Agent DiNozzo’s testimony, a Serial Killer walk’s free,” she paused when she spotted the blank looks on their faces, “the entire CASE rests on his shoulder’s if he’s guilty of evidence tampering, then EVERYTHING he collected, including the CONFESSION is getting thrown out!”

“He doesn’t have any active court cases,” Ziva supplied as she glanced toward McGee in confusion.

“Not an NCIS case,” Taylor replied, “This is a shitshow!” he swore slammed his fists on Gibbs’ desk.

“Why are the Marshalls here?” wondered Abby as she came to stand next to Ziva.

“The SOB killed one of us,” Samuel interrupted as he pushed his way past them on his way toward MTAC, “We will take this place apart brick by brick…” he trailed off as he stormed up the stairs.

Vance glanced in concern at Gibbs, the undercover operation had come down from SECNAV, and not even DiNozzo had been read into the mission yet, the Agent had gone to ground in order to recover from the aftermath of the altercation in his office. Agent Fornell and his team was to make contact and read him into the mission first thing that morning. Unfortunately, Vance realized they may have to cancel the operation if DiNozzo’s testimony was vital to a federal case, he sighed as he realized that he was going to have to call SECNAV and explain the reason for bringing DiNozzo back in, “Let’s call in DiNozzo and talk….”

Taylor laughed at Vance’s suggestion, “God, you don’t know?” he realized as horror slowly spread across the Marshalls who were listening in, “You think if we could’ve CALLED him in, we would be bothering investigating this charge?!”

“What don’t we know?” questioned Gibbs as dread started to form in his stomach.

It was the Marshall Adam Harrison who supplied the answer, “Anthony DiNozzo drove his car into a ravine last night, the Judge threw out everything connected to him a couple hours later.”

“So, you see, we WILL clear his name,” Diana stated bluntly, “The only way that the Judge will permit ANY of the evidence back in is if we clear his name.”

“In the meantime, if you could come with my men?” questioned Adam, as he had his men gather the entire MCRT as well as the forensic scientist, “Keep them separate, until we can question them,” he ordered as he moved to sit down at Gibbs desk and started to go through his files and computer.

“Tony’s…” Gibbs was shattered by the news that Tony was gone.

“He’s dead,” Diana supplied without mercy, “I will inform you now, if any of you are involved with discrediting him, I will have your HEADS!”

***


End file.
